Let Yourself Go
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: Jack went to college because his mom didn't want him to go without the education, even though he doesn't want to be there. Elsa went to college to by time before she has to take over her father's company. Maybe the real escape they need is each other. This is my take on the overdone college AU. Gunna try to modernize the movies the best I can!
A/N: So against my better judgement, I decided to post this without completing it, so this is going to be kinda spotty... I will try my best though I promise. I just think that an actual kinda plot driven story might be recieve more responses. I also know the summary was kinda crappy, so maybe I'll edit it eventually.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or RotG, they are owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. I also do not own any of the other characters that will pop up._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

As her sister drops the last box into the the small living room/Kitchenette of their new dorm room, Elsa Winters shighs and shakes her head, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. She looks at how Anna dressed, in ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top, jean jacket paired over it, donning heeled boots, and Elsa wonders how that seems like appropriate moving is exactly why she went for a pale blue long tank with blue leggings and slight wedges, seeing as she didn't seem to own flats. At least her sister agreed to pull her hair otu of her face with braids, so while Elsa went for a side braid, Anna picked two. Glancing a look over the small room, Elsa sees two doors, and walking to the one to the right of what would be considered the 'Front door', she opens it to find the bathroom.

"Elsa! Bunk beds again!" Anna giggles and Elsa looks to see that her sister has opened the other door which lead to the bedroom. Abandoning the bathroom, she heads to the bedroom to see what keeps making Anna squeak her head off. The first thing she sees is the bunk beds, knowing her sister wanted to claim them, but she's okay with that. She turns her attention to the door on the adjecent wall, knowing it's a closet. She raises an eyebrow, surprised it has more room than she expected. Just then there's the sound of a throat being cleared. Elsa turns to see their cousin standing in the doorway.

"So I suppose I have you to thank for this sweet deal." Rapunzel says with a soft giggle. Anna squeals and runs to her cousin, practically throwing herself at her in a bear hug. Elsa smiles at her cousin and thinks the same thing she thought of her sister when she takes in Rapunzel's baby blue dress with yellow piping and magenta vest. At least she had the idea to wear high tops and pull that long hair up into a bun, held by paint brushesand hair ties, but what else was new. Elsa makes her way over to the two. She was a little out of it, being a year older than the two, but she had taken a year off after their parents deaths to help Anna stay focused and graduate.

"Alright girls, come on, lets get us all unpacked." She laughs, getting between the two cousins. She was already made the 'mom' of the dorm by just being there. So the girls quickly went about, starting with thier clothes and assigning dressers. Rapunzel reorganized the closet so that all the dresses were known whos is whos but could also be shared. They all made their beds, so they could sleep that night (Rapunzel's sheets had hand prints and paint splatter design, Anna's had hearts with two heart halves on the cases and Elsa's had snowflakes on it) and added their personal touches of momentos and memories. Elsa put a picture of a small white Havanese dog on her dresser. He had a cute pink nose that tended to look orange for some reason.  
"Who's that?" Rapunzel asks, looking over at it. Elsa smiles.

"That's my dog, Olaf." She giggles. "Gosh, I already know I'm going to miss him." She sighs and looks around.

"Lets go have a look around campus!" Anna squeals, bouncing up and down before skipping out. Rapunzel raises an eyebrow at the girl and Elsa laughs and shrugs.

"I suppose it'll be better if we follow her so she doesn't get hurt." Elsa laughs before heading to the door. She looks around the room one last time before closing and locking the door. She'd be lying if she wasn't excited for the adventure that is college.

* * *

A/N: So Jack will appear in the next chapter, I promise promise. Reviews are lovely things. If you have any ideas, I'm open to listening to your opinions. THey help me and the story become better.

 _ **~LittleMiss-RozaAnn~**_


End file.
